1. Technical Field
This invention relates to bicycle carrying apparatuses, and more particularly to a bicycle carrier apparatus specifically adapted for use within a cargo area of a motor vehicle such as a minivan.
2. Discussion
A wide variety of bicycle carriers are presently available for use with motor vehicles. Such bicycle carriers typically allow one or more bicycles to be supported on one or more support members positioned on a roof portion of the vehicle or behind the vehicle over the rear bumper of the vehicle. Usually, such bicycle carriers require the addition of significant structure for allowing the bicycle to be supported on the vehicle. Often times this structure is time consuming and/or cumbersome to install. Occasionally, such bicycle carrying devices also can interfere with opening or closing a portion of the vehicle such as a rear liftgate of a minivan or sport utility vehicle.
The alternative of transporting a bicycle within the interior area of a vehicle also has drawbacks. A major drawback is the inconvenience of having to lift and position the bicycle in the cargo area of the vehicle, which is often not easily accomplished when standing outside the vehicle on a ground surface. Thus, the individual often must climb into the cargo area of the vehicle after lifting a portion of the bicycle into the cargo area to complete the positioning of the bicycle within the cargo area. Since most individuals are not able to stand upright in the cargo area, this also adds to the difficulty and inconvenience of trying to lift and/or position the bicycle while in a bent over position in the cargo area.
Even when a bicycle is able to be fully positioned within the cargo area of a vehicle, there is usually no means for securely holding the bicycle in a stable position. Thus, the bicycle may simply have to be leaned against some portion of the cargo area or laid down in the cargo area. This can result in vibration and other undesirable noise while the vehicle is moving. It also makes for very inefficient use of the space within the cargo area since the bicycle, if leaning or laid down on its side, can take up a good portion of the available cargo space.
It would therefore be highly desirable to provide a bicycle carrier adapted for use within a cargo area of a vehicle such as a minivan, sport utility vehicle or pickup truck. More specifically, it would be highly desirable to provide a bicycle carrier which allows an individual to conveniently load the bicycle thereon while standing outside of the vehicle on a ground surface, and then to easily slide the entire bicycle into the cargo area without the inconvenience of having to climb into the cargo area and lift or position the bicycle into a stable, secure position.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bicycle carrying apparatus that supports a bicycle in a stable, upright manner within a cargo area of a vehicle such as a minivan, sport utility vehicle or pickup truck, to thereby enable the most efficient use of the vehicle""s cargo area.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a bicycle carrying apparatus adapted for use with a cargo area of a motor vehicle which allows a bicycle to be loaded thereon in a secure upright position, and then moved slidably into the interior of a cargo area of the vehicle without requiring the user to climb into the cargo area. It is a further object to permit a bicycle loaded onto the apparatus as just described to be pulled slidably out of the back of the vehicle and removed from the apparatus such that an individual is not required to climb into the cargo area to remove the vehicle.
The above and other objects are provided by a bicycle carrier apparatus in accordance with the preferred embodiments of the present invention. In one preferred embodiment the apparatus comprises a first elongated rail adapted to be fixedly secured to a floor of a cargo area of a vehicle, such as within a cargo area of a minivan, sport utility vehicle or even a pickup truck. The first elongated rail includes at least one roller for movably supporting a second elongated rail disposed on the first elongated rail. The second elongated rail is preferably U-shaped or V-shaped and is able to accept a bicycle tire of a bicycle therein. The second elongated rail also includes structure for attaching to a front fork of the bicycle once the front wheel of the bicycle is removed. In this manner the bicycle is supported securely in an upright position when mounted on the second elongated rail.
At least one roller permits the second rail to be moved slidably outwardly of the first elongated rail. This allows the bicycle to be mounted on the second elongated rail when it is in its extended position relative to the first elongated rail. Once the bicycle is mounted securely on the second elongated rail, then the second elongated rail can be pushed slidably into its fully retracted position within the cargo area of the vehicle. Thus, the user is not required to climb into the cargo area in order to load the bicycle therein.
When the bicycle is to be removed, the user disengages a locking mechanism which allows the second elongated rail to be pulled slidably out from the cargo area of the vehicle. The bicycle can then be detached from the second elongated rail and placed on a ground surface. Thus, unloading and removal of a bicycle from the apparatus also does not require the user to climb into the cargo area. Importantly, when the bicycle is secured on the apparatus and positioned within the cargo area, the bicycle is held securely in an upright position. This makes for the most efficient use of the remaining available cargo space in the cargo area for other items.
In one preferred embodiment the first elongated rail includes a pair of rollers for movably supporting the second elongated rail. In this embodiment the second elongated rail also includes a pair of rollers adapted to engage a pair of flanges formed on the first elongated rail. The second pair of rollers help to maintain the second elongated rail in a generally horizontal position when the second elongated rail is in a fully extended position relative to the first elongated rail.
The apparatus is extremely compact and does not significantly interfere with placement of other articles in the cargo area of a vehicle when it is not in use. The bicycle carrier apparatus of the present invention is also light in weight and easy to install either on a factory assembly line, by service personnel at a vehicle dealership or by an individual with limited tools and mechanical know how.